Sans Titre
by Arguei
Summary: La guerre finie, Harry est a moitié fou, et il n'y a que Draco qui soit resté auprés de lui...[Os, slash, ahem]


**Auteur** : Mi Chan,mais qu'est ce qui m'arriiiiiiiiiiiiiivve !oO

**Série** :Harry Potter

**Genre** : de la romance, du ciel bleu, des oiseaux, et quelques cadavres…comment ça c'est pas un genre ?

**Couple** : HPDM. Ouais. Donc c'est du slash. Ouais. Donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas.Ouais.

**Disclameir** : tout appartient à JKR, et même si je suis pas sûre qu'elle reconnaitrait ce que j'ai fait de ses personnages, ils sont pas a moi, je me fais pas de thunes dessus.

**Note/avertissement** : comme d'habitude quand je dois bosser, ma muse s'améne…p !

Ca devait être un PoV de Draco…et mon scénar' s'est encore sabordé en cours de route, l'enfoiré, resultat, c'est plus du tout la même chose que c'était au départ.

* * *

Le matin. 

Le chant des oiseaux.

Le soleil qui filtre à travers des rideaux de mousselines, dans une chambre claire.

Un lit.

Deux hommes qui se sont aimés tard dans la nuit.

Un blond qui se réveille difficilement.

Le brun est déjà réveillé, il lit un livre, mais il abandonne sa lecture lorsqu'il sent que le lit remue.

Il sourit.

Il regarde les paupiéres papilloner sur les yeux bleus qu'il aime tant.

Dire qu'ils se sont tellement évités pendant des années.

Dire que maintenant ils s'aiment tellement.

Envers et contre tout.

Contre tous.

Mais pour eux, ça n'a pas d'importance puisqu'ils s'aiment.

Et l'un contre l'autre, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, ils s'aiment.

Malgré tout.

* * *

_Je le vois, chercher ma présence alors que son esprit est encore dans les brumes du sommeil._

_Son amour, je le vois dans ses gestes, tout le temps, et j'ai envie de le dévorer à chaque fois, de le dévorer pour qu'il reste en moi, pour moi, pour que personne ne me l'arrache, je serais prêt à dévorer cet homme que j'aime tant._

_Si je le pouvais seulement….mais je ne veux tellement pas lui faire de mal, je veux juste le protéger, alors je ne dis rien, je ne montre rien, je me contente de l'aimer, de le protéger du mieux que je peux le faire._

_On m'appelle le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, mais c'est faux…tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour lui, juste pour lui, que pour lui._

_Parce que je l'aime, je l'aime tellement fort, tellement, il est ma lumiére , ma seule raison de vivre, la seule personne que je veuille encore auprés de moi._

* * *

Draco s'étire dans le lit, sous le regard concupsicent de son amant. 

Harry a toujours aimé regarder Draco, d'une maniére ou d'une autre.

Sa manière de se reveiller, sa maniére de s'étirer dans le lit, repoussant le drap millimètres par millimètres pour dévoiler un peu plus de peau –tentant, tellement tentant.

Sa manière de se lever, de marcher nu, nonchelemment.

Sa manière de se retourner, de lui sourire, un sourire, vrai, franc, heureux, amoureux.

Le genre de sourire qui serre son cœur, et qui lui donne envie de pleurer.

Parce qu'il ne peut pas oublier qu'il a failli perdre celui qu'il aimait.

La guerre, c'était y'a pas si longtemps que ça.

Peut-être qu'un jour, ça lui fera moins mal, peut-etre qu'un jour, ça fera renaitre le soleil dans son cœur.

Dans son cœur envellopé par une brûme épaisse, noire.

Il a tué Voldemort il y quelques mois, mais il a du rester deux mois à l'hopital Ste-Mangouste, a moitié mort, a moitié fou.

Seul Draco parvenait à l'apaiser, parce que seul le dragon rassemblait assez de force et de courage pour avancer vers lui.

Tous les autres ont abandonné tellement vite, ils ont essayé si peu.

Alors toute la colére d'Harry s'est dirigée vers eux, vers les autres, vers ceux qui l'ont abandonné, vers ceux qui avaient promis de ne jamais le faire.

Et il a dirigé vers Draco tout ce qu'il y a de bon en lui.

Tout ce qu'il reste de bon en lui.

Harry a peur, il a mal, il aime tellement Draco, il ne veut pas que quelque chose arrive par sa faute.

Et il se hait chaque jour un peu plus, parce que chaque jour ses pensées sont teintées de sang, du sang de celui qu'il aime.

Parce qu'il l'aime tellement fort.

* * *

Le matin fait son bonhomme de chemin. 

Le soleil passe des rayons plus fort à travers les rideaux blancs.

Le brun n'a pas cessé de regarder le blond, de suivre tous ses mouvements.

Le blond est toujours nu devant lui, c'est comme un appel, cette peau si blanche, elle appelle ses levres à lui pour qu'elles se posent dessus et qu'elles lui chnatent des mots d'amour.

Des mots d'amour teintés de rouge.

Rouge comme les bouches qui en ce moment s'embrassent, se mordent, se léchent, se découvre même si elles se connaissent par cœur.

Rouge comme le sang qui pulse plus fort dans leurs veine, à mesure que monte le désir, toujours plus fort, de plus en plus.

Rouge comme les marques que chacun appose sur le corps de l'autre, _tu es à moi, à moi, à moi._

Rouge comme les vaisseaux dans les yeux de Harry, quand il devient à moitié fou, comme mainteant, alors que Draco est sous lui, son corps blanc et rouge se tordant de plaisir.

Puis de douleur.

Parce que Harry va plus fort.

Trop fort.

Alors Draco crie un peu plus fort, et le rouge dans les yeux e harry disparaît.

Parce que quand Draco crie comme cela, il sait que c'est parce qu'il a mal.

Alors il veut se faire pardonner.

Il le caresse tendrement, lentement, du bout des doigts, plus léger qu'une plume.

Et peu à peu, la douleur s'en va, Draco soupire, Draco expire, son désir, son plaisr, son amour pour l'homme au dessus de lui qui le penetre plus tendrement que jamais.

Harry se retiens, Harry se contient, et il garde les yeux ouverts, grands ouvert, il a failli le perdre une fois, il ne veut pas le quitter des yeux, parce qu'il a peur de le perdre encore une fois.

Et pourquoi fermer les yeux, alors qu'une telle vision s'offre à vous ?

Il n'y a rien de plus beau pour lui que de voir Draco avoir du plaisir grâce à lui.

Lui, et lui seul.

Il tuerait pour continuer à être le seul.

Même s'il devait tuer Draco pour cela, car s'il voulait s'éloigner de lui, il ne le supporterait pas.

Il tuerait, déchiquèterait, brulerait tout.

Il ferait tout pour le garder contre lui, comme maintenant, le voir lui caresser la joue avec un air si tendre sur le visage.

Il ne mérite pas tant de tendresse, mais c'est Draco.

Et comme c'est Draco, alors tout va bien.

* * *

Le matin. 

Le chant des oiseaux.

Le soleil qui filtre à travers des rideaux de mousselines, dans une chambre claire.

Un lit.

Un homme brun, endormi, à peine recouvert d'un drap.

Un homme blond qui le regarde, assis sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin, une tasse à la main.

Tout dans cette chambre respire le calme.

Pourtant, en lui, Draco bouillone.

Harry dort, paisiblement, et Draco aime le regarder dormir, son corps récemment marqué de ses attentions.

Ses attentions.

A lui.

A lui seul.

Draco à tout fait pour être le seule pour Harry, Draco continuera à tout faire pour ça.

Parce qu'Harry est à lui.

Que personne d'autre que lui ne mérite de le voir, même ses anciens amis.

Ron avait longtemps essayé, mais Draco était plus puissant, et Draco avait gagné ; la Granger avait été trop éffondré pour tenter quoi que ce soit en représailles, et elle n'avait plus essayé de voir Harry.

Elle devait encore pleurer, elle et tous les autres idiots qui avaient crus qu'ils pourraient encore se dresser entre eux.

Il se réinstalla confortablement dans le fauteuil, rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais troubler leur tranquillité.

* * *

La matinée s'achevait. 

L'appartement, vu de dehors, ne laissait voir que des fenêtre aux rideaux blancs.

Dehors, une jeune fille avait l'intention de les teinter de sang.

* * *

_Franchement, pardon..T-T…je sais pas ce qui m'a pris._


End file.
